Present from Future : Side Story Our Children
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ryo menghilang ketika seorang pemuda yang sepertinya dikenal baik oleh Kyouya membawanya.


Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Side story Our Children : Present from Future**

—_Buono Compleanno!__—_

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, humor ga lucu sama sekali, typo.

—

Hari itu tampak cerah di markas Vongola. Burung-burung berkicau disekitar kuil—yang merupakan tempat tinggal sang Cloud Guardian Vongola. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange dan matahari akan segera tenggelam. Beberapa anak tampak bermain di taman itu, salah satunya adalah seorang anak berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna cokelat. Berusia lebih tua daripada yang lainnya.

"Ryo-nii, cedang apa?" Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau tosca berusia kira-kira 5 tahun tampak menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Menunggu otou-san datang—" Ryo tampak menggambar dan membuat sesuatu. Bersenandung kecil sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon yang ada disana, "—karena katanya besok hari spesial untuk kaa-san!"

"Hali special?" Dua orang anak kembar yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda—satu cokelat dan juga biru menghampiri anak itu juga dan melihat kearah kertas yang di gambari oleh Ryo.

"Dino Jii-can hali ini datang?"

"Uhum, katanya otou-san akan merayakan—" kata-katanya terputus ketika seorang pemuda berambut krem dengan mata hitam tersenyum kearah mereka dan berhenti tepat didepan Ryo. Ryo dan juga yang lainnya hanya bisa diam melihat pemuda itu.

"Siapa—"

—

"Kyouya!" Dino Cavallone—usia 42 tahun dan tentu saja sudah tidak muda lagi (#dicambuk) tetapi tetap keren itu baru saja tiba dari Italia dan menemui sang 'isteri' yang berada dirumah mereka—rumah Hibari. Menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang 3 kancing atasnya terbuka, ia langsung berjalan dan memeluk Hibari, "aku merindukanmu!"

"Panas Dino—" menempelkan tonfa kepada sang 'suami' tersayang sebelum mulutnya mengenai pipi putih Hibari, "—kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Ayolah, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar bukan—" Dino tampak merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak dipenuhi permintaannya dan menatap Hibari dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang hampir meluluhkan hati Hibari.

"Ti—tidak akan, aku harus mengerjakan—" ketika Hibari menatap kearah Dino, pandangan kearah Dino saat itu seperti muncul telinga anjing dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang di tubuh Dino. Membuat Hibari tidak bisa berkutik karena itu, "—hanya untuk hari ini oke?"

"Uwaaa! Kyouya sayang memang baik! Benar kan Yuki—kaa-san memang baik!" Dino yang mencium Hibari langsung beralih pada anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 1 tahun itu dan mencium pipinya. Menoleh kesekitarnya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang kurang. "Dimana Ryo?"

"Sedang bermain dengan yang lain—"

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan itu tampak terdengar begitu keras di arah taman—tempat Ryo dan yang lainnya bermain. Hibari dan Dino yang mendengar itu tampak terkejut dan segera bangkit—berlari kearah taman tempat sumber ledakan itu terjadi.

"Ada apa ini!" Dino mencoba melihat semua anak yang ada disana. Ayame Yamamoto—anak dari Gokudera dan Yamamoto, serta Sawada Rei dan Kai—anak dari Tsunayoshi dan juga Mukuro Rokudo. Sedangkan Ryo yang harusnya ada disana malah menghilang.

"Hibali jii-can, Ryo-nii dibawa seseolang—" Ayame yang usianya hanya 1 tahun dibawah Ryo tampak mencoba menerangkannya. Pemuda berambut krem dengan mata berwarna hitam membawa Ryo setelah ledakan yang didengar oleh Hibari dan Dino itu. Mendengar hal itu, Hibari langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju ke markas.

"Kyouya!"

—

Dua orang pemuda tampak berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap. Mereka sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu, seperti suatu hal yang cukup serius.

"Kau sudah mengatur waktunya kan?"

"Ya, kalau perhitunganku tidak salah waktunya akan tepat saat itu—" menyilangkan kedua tangannya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan seringai lebarnya, "—kalau tidak, rencana penculikan ini akan sia-sia saja."

"Kau benar, mereka pasti akan menemukannya bukan?"

—

"R—Ryo menghilang?" Tsunayoshi, sedang berada diruangannya ketika Hibari datang dengan aura gelapnya yang langsung memenuhi seluruh sisi ruangan. Dino tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan Hibari walaupun dirinya juga panik. Karena walau bagaimanapun Ryo juga anaknya, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Seorang pemuda berambut krem dengan mata berwarna hitam membawanya setelah menimbulkan ledakan—"

"Le—ledakan? Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Semua herbivore itu selamat—" menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'itu-tidak-penting-sekarang'.

"Nfufufu~Kyouya, jangan marah seperti itu—" sosok nanas berambut biru panjang #ditusuk tampak muncul dan segera merangkul bahu Hibari diakhiri dengan pukulan tonfa dan juga ikatan cambuk di lehernya dari sepasang suami-istri itu, "—oya-oya, padahal aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang kutemukan di sudut taman yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk~"

"Apa kau bilang?" Hibari menatap kearah Mukuro dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mukuro memegang sesuatu ditangannya—sebuah bantal nanas yang sudah tampak tua.

...

DHUAK!

"Mu—Mukuro!" Tsuna bangkit dan menghampiri Mukuro yang terlempar karena pukulan Hibari.

"Oya? Untuk apa ini Kyouya?"

"Aku benci nanas—lagipula itu hanya bantal nanas Ryo yang menghilang," Hibari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tetapi fikirannya entah kenapa melayang entah kenapa.

Apa benar—

"Oya? Kau tidak ingat kenapa bantal ini menghilang Kyouya?"

—apa benar bantal itu menghilang?

—

Hibari tampak berada di lorong rumahnya—menatap kearah lorong yang gelap itu, ia hanya menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dan menyinari hutan kecil disana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ia berada disana sendirian. Merasakan sesuatu—seseorang berada diantara hutan itu, membuat Hibari menolehkan kepalanya.

"Keluar dari sana sekarang—" sosok pemuda yang memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap Hibari.

"Selamat malam," dilihat dari usianya, sepertinya tidak lebih dari 18 tahun. Senyumannya tampak familiar—entah kenapa Hibari merasa pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu walaupun ia tidak ingat. Tetapi saat ini yang ia tahu adalah pemuda didepannya—yang menculik Ryo.

"Dimana Ryo—"

"Tempat dimana kita pernah bertemu—" pemuda itu masih tersenyum dan menanggapi dengan tenang aura intimidasi dari Hibari seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan aura itu, "—kau tahu kan...?"

Kata terakhir seakan menghilang berbaur dengan angin malam yang berhembus. Walau begitu Hibari masih bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya—dan ia terkejut. Bahkan ia membiarkan sosok itu untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkannya lagi-lagi sendirian ditempat itu.

_Ingat_—ia ingat semuanya, apa yang terjadi—kenapa bantal nanas milik Ryo menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan dengan pemuda berambut krem itu. Dan ia tahu siapa pemuda itu—yang sebenarnya ia kenal dengan baik.

"Entah apa yang kau rencakan—" dengan segera ia berjalan, menuju ke markas Vongola dimana Dino dan yang lainnya berada. Masih dengan menggunakan kemeja putih itu, ia melihat Dino yang menggendong Yuki—anak keduanya.

"Kyouya, aku belum bisa menemukan Ryo—" belum sempat Dino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hibari menarik kerah kemeja Dino dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hibari.

"Tidak perlu—sekarang lebih baik ikut denganku..."

—

Dino dan Hibari tampak berjalan berdua disebuah tempat yang berada di tepi laut—sebuah mercu suar. Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua disana—dan yang mengetahui sebabnya hanyalah Hibari. Dino tampak hanya berjalan, mengikuti Hibari yang seakan mengenal tempat itu.

"Kyouya kita sedang dimana—"

"Diamlah—" menaiki tempat itu sampai dimana sorot lampu menyilaukan mereka, disana—puncak dari menara itu ada seorang pemuda yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Siapa dia—"

"Selamat malam—" senyuman itu lagi-lagi terpancar dan membuat tatapan Hibari melembut, "—masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Kau fikir—" menghela nafas Hibari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menatap pemuda itu, "—siapa yang menunjukkan tempat ini padamu, Eathan..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum—

Membuka jubahnya menunjukkan rambut kremnya yang seakan bercahaya di kegelapan malam. Mata hitamnya—yang didapatkannya dari sang ayah, primo Cavallone menatap kedua orang didepannya.

"E—eh Eathan?" Dino tampak terkejut mendengar nama anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu—yang sempat ia rawat selama 3 bulan itu. Eathan hanya berjalan dan berhenti didepan Hibari dan Dino.

"Selamat malam kaa-san, maaf mengagetkanmu—" Eathan membungkukkan badannya di depan Hibari dan Dino, "—sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

...

"Ia mirip denganmu, Dino—" Hibari menunjuk Eathan sambil melihat Dino tentu saja masih dengan aura intimidasinya. Dino hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "—lalu, dimana Eathan?"

"Kaa-san!" Seorang pemuda lagi langsung memeluk Hibari dari belakang membuat Dino terkejut dan langsung pundung dipojokan melihat 'isteri'nya dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda darinya—dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna cokelat.

"Ryo?"

"Eh Ryo?" Dino menatap pemuda itu baik-baik dan benar saja, ia mirip dengan Ryo hanya usianya saja yang lebih tua. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua orang tuanya dan mengangguk.

"Tepatnya Ryo 10 tahun lagi!"

"Dan sekarang, apa yang harus kalian berdua jelaskan—" Hibari mendeathglare kedua 'anak'nya yang ada didepannya.

"E—etto, sebenarnya karena ayah dan ibu tidak pernah ada di rumah sejak usiaku 10 tahun—" Ryo menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya dan tertawa lepas—sangat mirip dengan senyuman ayahnya—Dino, "—jadi aku meminta bantuan Eathan deh..."

"Yah karena mendengar tentang 'hari special' sebentar lagi, aku setuju dengan rencana Ryo—" Eathan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak Ryo.

"Dan sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi akrab," Dino menatap Eathan dan Ryo yang langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Dino dan Hibari.

"Ah sudah jam segini—" melihat tinggal 1 beberapa detik lagi pukul 12 malam, Ryo dan Eathan saling berhadapan dan tertawa penuh arti. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tiba-tiba kembang api tampak di luar jendela mercu suar itu.

"Ah ternyata itu—" Dino tertawa melihat kejutan yang diberikan kedua anaknya itu, "—Kyouya—"

"Buono Compleanno, Kaa-san—" Ryo dan Eathan langsung mengecup kedua pipi Hibari secara bersamaan. Sementara Dino yang INGINNYA menjadi orang pertama yang ucapan ulang tahun kepada Hibari langsung terdiam dengan background angin yang berhembus dibelakangnya.

"Kalian ini—" Hibari hanya mengelus kedua pipinya dan menatap Ryo dan Eathan sambil menghela nafas, "—jangan seenaknya..."

"Ahahaha, habisnya aku dan Eathan tidak membawa apapun sih—" Ryo tertawa lepas dan mengelus kepala belakangnya, "—tidak apa kan? Lagipula aku pernah bilang ingin menikahi kaa-san kalau sudah besar..."

...

"Kapan?"

"Ah belum ya—" Ryo menutup sebelah matanya dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, "—ciuman pertamaku dengan kaa-san loh..."

"Sudah kembalilah ke masa kalian—" Hibari masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Ah jadi kau sudah mendapatkan ciuman kaa-san?" Eathan tampak protes dengan Ryo.

"Kau sendiri juga sudah mencium maman kan?" Ryo menyilangkan tangannya dengan tawa yang lepas lagi.

"Kalau begitu—" tiba-tiba sudah didepan Hibari, detik kemudian Eathan melakukan ciuman singkat kearah Hibari, "—hadiah kedua!"

—Dino membatu

"Kalian berdua—" Hibari sudah mengangkat tonfanya dan akan memukul mereka berdua.

"I—iie! Baiklah kami akan kembali kaa-san!" Ryo dan Eathan mengibaskan tangannya didepan dada. Ryo melihat kearah Dino dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Otou-san, aku juga merindukanmu!" Memeluk Dino dengan sangat erat membuat Dino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, begitu ya..."

"Kalau otou-san membuat Kaa-san sedih hati-hati loh~ " nadanya tampak santai seperti Dino, tetapi tekanannya tidak kalah daripada Hibari.

PRAK!

Kalau tadi Dino membatu, saat ini ia sudah retak—

Menyadari kenyataan kalau saat itu ia kalah dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Ayo Ryo—aku bisa dimarahi maman kalau ketahuan memakainya—" Eathan tampak melihat Ryo yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampirinya.

"Baiklah kaa-san, sampai jumpa 10 tahun lagi!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu, asap tebal langsung mengelilingi mereka—menggantikan sosok Eathan dan Ryo dengan sosok Ryo berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Uhm—" Ryo yang tampak menyipitkan matanya itu langsung membuka mata dan melihat ibunya, "—kaa-san!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hibari menggendong Ryo dan Ryo hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk Hibari, "apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Uhm—Ryo dikelilingi orang-orang yang tidak dikenal, tetapi kata Kaa-san harus melawan bukan? Jadi Ryo memakai sedikit ilusi—" memperlambat kata-katanya ketika ilusi disebutkan karena ia tahu ibunya tidak akan suka Ryo menggunakannya. Dan benar saja, Hibari terdiam dengan aura yang tidak enak, "—kaa...kaa-san marah?"

"Tidak—" Hibari hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala kecil Ryo, "—ayo, kita pulang..."

"Uhm!"

Hibari berjalan dengan menggendong Ryo dan melihat Dino yang sedang memojok di pojokan tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu—" Dino melihat Hibari dan sudut bahunya.

"Berapa umurmu? Enam tahun?" Hibari hanya menghela nafas melihat Dino yang bersikap kekanakan.

"Tetapi hadiah ciuman itu—aku juga mau melakukannya pertama kali..." Memutar-mutar tangannya membentuk lingkaran di lantai.

"Kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?"

"Tapi ciuman Eathan?"

"Diakan pendahulumu—" Hibari melihat Dino yang keburu memojok lagi dengan aura gelap disekitarnya, membuatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia menurunkan Ryo sebentar dan berjongkok didepan Dino. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Dino dengan lembut, "kalau begitu, berikan saja hadiahnya nanti malam..."

Melihat senyuman Hibari, Dino tampak tidak mengeluarkan aura berat lagi dan bangkit dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kau janji akan menemaniku kan?"

"Tidak—waktu yang kau minta tadi sudah habis..."

"Kyouya~" Dino tampak melancarkan puppy eyesnya lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa kali ini tidak mempan.

"Tidak..."

"Padahal tadi mempan—kenapa sekarang tidak..."

"Kau mau tahu—" Hibari menggendong Ryo dan berjalan kearah tangga, "—karena Ryo lebih lucu darimu..." Dengan senyuman yang tampak diwajahnya, Hibari turun meninggalkan Dino yang lagi-lagi memojok diruangan itu sendirian.

—

Cio : maunya malam tadi sudah di publish, tapi malah ketiduran...

Kiri : ngomong-ngomong ini ffic darimana ya?

Cio : ah, ini kan side story Our Children yang dipublish di nick sementara pas ini di hack :D

Kiri : ah yang Namine Nuvuola?

Cio : uhum!

Kozu : tapi... Beberapa spoiler dilihatin disini ya...

Cio : yup, dari nama anak 8059, anak kembar 6927, anak kedua dari D18 :/

Kozu : dan sedikit spoiler kekuatan Eathan... /sigh/

Cio : be-begitulah ^^

Kiri : ini dia beberapa Omake yang ditulis author!

Cio : tunggu, samakan suara~

All : samaaaa!

Cio : satu, dua, tiga!

All : Happy Belated B'day Hibari Kyouya!

Omake 1:

—Ketika Ryo tertukar—

Asap putih mengelilingi tempat itu, dan sosok Ryo—6 tahun muncul disana. Menatap kesekitarnya, tampak dua orang perempuan dan juga 2 anak kembar disana. Tentu saja itu adalah sosok Ayame Yamamoto—15 tahun, Yuki Cavallone—11 tahun, Rei dan Kai Sawada—15 tahun.

"Uhm—" tentu saja Ryo tidak mengenal mereka. Keempat remaja itu tampak melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ryo-nii berhasil—"

"Ternyata benar ya, orang bernama Eathan itu," Kai—anak berambut biru tua yang didapat dari ayahnya itu melihatnya, "ia jadi seperti anak ingusan..." Menusuk pelipis Ryo dengan telunjuknya, Kai tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kai jangan mengusilinya—" Rei tampak menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Ryo—menggendongnya.

"Nii-san lucu!" Yuki menggendong 'kakaknya' dan melihat kearahnya.

"Kalau seperti ini dia tidak akan jahil pada kita kan?" Kai merebut Ryo dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi—mencubit pipinya, "ia kan tidak bisa menggunakan ilusinya..."

"Uhm—"

"Kei, jangan ganggu dia—"

"Aaaa!" Ryo melihat orang-orang itu menunjuk keatas dan menggerakkan ilusinya—membuat hujan nanas yang 'menghujani' mereka.

"E—eh?"

—ditempat lain—

"Teman-teman dan adikmu tidak tahu tentang kekuatanmu yang bisa kau gunakan sejak kecil?" Eathan melihat Ryo yang membelakanginya sambil bersiul.

"Tidak tahu~"

Omake 2 :

—Ketika Eathan kembali ke rumahnya—

Mengendap-endap melihat kearah sekitarnya, memastikan kalau tidak ada seseorangpun yang menyadari ia baru kembali dari masa depan.

"Baiklah, kau darimana Eathan Cavallone?" Suara itu membuat Eathan langsung menoleh dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya di ambang pintu.

"E—etto, dari luar?"

"Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi?" Ayahnya tampak menghela nafas dan menatapnya yang semakin gugup, "sudah ayah bilang jangan menggunakannya bukan?"

"Tetapi, aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun kaa-san," Eathan tampak protes dan menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "membantu Ryo sedikit tidak apa kan?"

"Apakah Hibari Kyouya tetap 'cantik' seperti ibumu?" Enzo menghampiri anaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu agar Alaude tidak mendengarnya.

"Tetap sama—tidak seperti berusia kepala 3 ayah..." Eathan tampaknya menurunkan sifat ayahnya.

"Fratello, ayah—" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas. Melihat Alaude yang sudah mengeluarkan borgolnya.

"Oh begitu? Kenapa kau tidak minta Eathan untuk mengirimmu ke tempatnya, Alfonso Cavallone?" Alaude tersenyum dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya beserta flame miliknya yang berwarna ungu.

"Errr..." Al hanya bisa berjawdrop ria melihat 'isterinya' itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu—" pemuda berusia dibawa Eathan itu hanya menggeleng dan berjalan menjauhi kamar itu dengan santainya.

Omake 3 :

—malam harinya; kediaman Hibari—

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu Dino," Hibari menghela nafas panjang menatap Dino yang masih dalam keadaan bad mood. Semenjara Yuki dan Ryo sudah tertidur dikamarnya.

"Pada akhirnya kau malah bekerja sampai malam, padahal aku sudah susah-susah kembali dari Italia..." Dino masih pundung karena itu.

...

"Dino—" Hibari menatapnya dari depan, melihat mata cokelatnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya—ia mencium bibir Dino sangat lama. Mendorongnya agar terbaring diatas tempat tidur—sehingga posisinya ada diatas Dino, "—masih jam 9 kan? Ulang tahunku masih berlaku..."

...

"Benar juga, bagaimana kalau merayakannya sekarang?" Dino tertawa kecil dan memegang kedua pipi Hibari, "kuturuti semua permintaanmu..."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku diatas hari ini—"

"Kecuali itu..."


End file.
